No One Messes with the Goblin King
by BeautyandYue
Summary: One-Shot. SJ An incident happens to Sarah at her workplace.


**I had a dream that was almost like this and it just seemed to write itself. It might be good or not, depending on your own personal opinion. It is a one shot and I personally think it's not bad, but also I wrote it a little out of my comfort zone. It's not really angsty but it does have it though. I hope you, those who read it will enjoy! –BeautyandYue**

* * *

"_In other news today, another woman was found dead this morning. Police believe that this is the work of the serial rapist that has terrorized the city in the last few weeks. The police urge the public, because they do not know the gender of the rapist, but especially women; if leaving work in the evening, go in pairs. Stay in the streetlights, and if suspected of being followed, go into a public place like a bar or restaurant and call the police and wait for them to arrive. Do not take on the suspect on your own. This concludes today's news" the radio switched to a popular song that had been on the top ten list for the past few weeks. While the voice of David Bowe crooned out of the radio with his song, _Within You_, a pair of mismatched eyes looked away from staring absently out the window, to look a little concernedly at the glittering gold watch clasped around his slender, pale wrist. The clock face showed thirteen hours, and right about then it was almost six o'clock in the evening…_

* * *

Sarah Williams sighed and stretched, glancing at the clock that sat on her desk in her small office. _"Wow, six already. I better get home." _Sarah thought to herself as she turned off her laptop, placing it and a few folders into her briefcase; she snapped it closed and left her office in her small talent agency building. Sarah's footsteps were muffled on the dark carpet that covered her agency's floor. Sarah walked to the elevator and pressed the down button. While she patiently waited for the elevator, Sarah glanced over her shoulder and spotted a man walking slowly, nervously behind her as if he was shy. She noted that the man clutched a black briefcase to his chest. The man was short, slightly over weight, and he wore a goatee in defiance of the crown of short brown hair surrounding a large shiny spot on the top of his head. He wore a cheap, cream-colored suit with a blue dress shirt underneath the suit coat and a blue tie to match. _"Must be really important documents in there."_ Sarah assumed as she gave the man a small smile and turned back toward the shiny silver doors of the elevator.

Her surmised theory was blown right out the window as something hard smashed into her side. Sarah fell to the floor in a pained cry as she felt several things in her side pop. The mousy looking man was on top of her in a second, a maniacal smile on his face, as he slapped Sarah hard across the face; hard enough to bruise. _"Damn! This must be the guy the police are trying to catch! I should have taken those self defense lessons when they were offered to me two weeks ago!" _Sarah thought as she franticly backed up as the man advanced, a creepy look of intended harm in his eye. He swiped at her scooting leg, nearly catching it as Sarah tried to kick him away from her.

Sarah screamed for help, wincing at the pain that was worming its way up her side. The man just grinned that sickly grin of his, staring at Sarah in her black business suit jacket and matching knee length skirt with black high heels. "No one can her you missy, scream all you want. In fact, I almost recommend it." The man rasped at her in a surprisingly deep voice, ruined by smoking. He managed to grab a hold of Sarah's shoulder length dark brown hair and dragged her screaming in pain closer to him. The rapist raised his fist. "Now, you're just annoying me with all that noise."

Sarah screamed in terror inside her head and out as everything went black.

* * *

A man with teased blonde hair with red streaks, dressed in loose tan breeches, black boots, and a white peasant shirt; sat up abruptly in his rocky throne, where he had only been reclining lazily across it moments before, mismatched eyes wide.

* * *

Sarah came too, to find her jacket off, gagged, and her hands tied above her with a phone cord as she half laid, half sat, wedged in a cubicle in the back of her agency's office. Sarah couldn't see out of her right eye and she was pretty sure that her nose was broken. Sarah suddenly noticed that the man was slowly taking off her right high heel while running a hand tenderly up her leg, fingers nudging the edges of her skirt. Sarah helped him out by kicking at him with the still shod left foot. She connected solidly with his bent knee, hearing a satisfying crunch.

The man stumbled back, screaming, "You bitch!"

Sarah paid for her stunt badly. The man grabbed both legs and tied them together with plastic ties; he straddled both her legs and ripped open her blue blouse. Staring greedily down, he reached out. Tears leaked out of her green eyes as the man groped her freely, making pitiful noises as the man started traveling lower. Sarah brought her tied legs up hard, hitting home. With a muffled curse, the man fell to the side of Sarah, eyeing her warily now, as he realized she wouldn't go quietly. Then something in the man snapped. He then proceeded to beat any place on Sarah he could reach. Sarah cried out, the sound muffled by the gag. She twisted her body to protect her self. Sarah could feel her back getting most of the blows and the pain was so excruciating she almost passed out again.

Suddenly, the rapist was violently thrown off Sarah into a wall. In the dying sunlight, a man with teased, red streaked blonde hair, dressed in black breeches made of dragon hide, boots, black tunic, and a coat made of the same black dragon hide, stood over the trembling Sarah. The man swiftly knelt down and untied Sarah. He caught her gently as she slid to the floor. "Sarah." The man whispered, brushing her mused hair out of her bruised face.

Sarah stirred, opening her good eye she squinted at the man who held her to his chest. "Jareth…" she murmured as Jareth swiftly conjured a blanket and covered her with it. "I couldn't…I wasn't…"

Jareth shushed her gently. "Don't try to talk. It's over, the Aboveground police are on their way."

Sarah shook her head slightly, voice slightly slurred as she threatened to pass out. "I did all I could to save us."

Jareth looked at his wife, puzzled. "Us?"

Sarah smiled then winced at the pain smiling brought on. "Yeah, I was planning on telling you tonight. Surprise." She whispered then lost consciousness.

Jareth's face showed sudden clarity at Sarah's declaration as sirens wailed in the distance. The rapist groaned, regaining consciousness.

Jareth's head swiveled slowly toward the sound. He gently propped Sarah up and standing up, made his way slowly over to the man. "Do you realize what you could have done?" Jareth asked the man, quietly. Jareth grinned, teeth oddly sharp looking, eyes a burning red, slanting slightly. The man pressed his back up against the wall, no way to get away from the blonde haired man in front of him. "I'll show you the true meaning of fear. Prepare to meet the Goblin King!" Jareth howled at the man, face and body taking on the very shape of the dreaded creature only heard about in mythology.

* * *

"_In other news, the serial rapist has been caught, and the city is now free from his reign of terror. When police arrested the man, he was found outside an office building, blabbering about a goblin king, and other things. Psychiatrists wonder at what the man could have seen to scare him out of his mind. If the man regains his sanity, though doctors predict he never will, we will never know what the man saw. This concludes the late night news." The radio announcer said and classical music softly floated through the night's warm summer air, as a breeze drifted through an open window in the Labyrinth castle, into the royal couple's bed chamber. Jareth reached over and switched off the radio from where he sat propped up in bed by some pillows while Sarah slept peacefully, wrapped in his arms. "He never will. For no one messes with the Goblin King." Jareth thought to himself as he kissed the top of Sarah's dark head, leaving his cheek resting on the top of her head. He grinned suddenly, eyes flashing a quick red, then back to their two original colors. Then he closed his eyes and soon all that could be heard were the cricket pixies, all the way from the Labyrinth marshes, in the night air... _

_Fin _


End file.
